


In the Dark

by myownspark



Series: Spring Break [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Spring Break, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Spring Break





	In the Dark

The beer makes me want to tell.

I’m fuzzy. And smiling stupidly, I know. Shit, I hope it’s dark enough that you can’t see me looking. I should stop, before I get fucking wasted and put my head in your lap or something. 

I down the last gulp. The fire pops and far away, our friends laugh.

“Want to go?” You look toward the boardwalk. There are rides up there, and pizza. It’s way too crowded. And bright.

“Nah,” I say, digging my toes into the sand. “I don’t...” _ Want to share you _ almost slips out. But I catch it.


End file.
